


Being Pack

by amusewithaview



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Misunderstanding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is upset, Derek is surprisingly bothered by the idea that he might be the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1219093#t1219093

Derek was upset. Of course, no-one could really tell, since his default expression was identical to his upset face. Still, Derek was Not Happy and the rest of the pack – the lupine members, especially – could feel it.

“What's got his tail in a twist?” Jackson muttered to Lydia.

“I have no idea, but he is seriously wrecking my post-hunt buzz,” she replied, not bothering to attempt to speak quietly.

Scott was silent, eyes intent on the Hale house where he knew Allison was waiting for them. The four wolves would crash there for the night for pack bonding, pizza, and video games now that the hunt was over. It had become their full-moon ritual, something for all of them to look forward to instead of dread.

“Where's Stiles?” Derek asked, voice still rough from his transformation.

Scott ducked his head, looking away; Jackson and Lydia shared confused looks.

“Um... isn't he at the house?” Jackson asked.

Lydia cuffed her ex on the back of his head, “Use your ears, doofus. Only one heartbeat in the house, and since beta-boy over there isn't whimpering like a lost puppy, it's probably Allison's.” She frowned, glancing over at Scott, “Where  _is_  Stiles? It isn't like him to be late.”

“He's not coming.”

“What?”

“Why not?”

“ _What?_  Explain,  _now._ ”

Scott scowled, “What's there to explain? You were a dick to him, he's not here. Beginning and end of story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to cuddle.” He resumed his jog towards the house, leaving behind a pissed-off Alpha and two confused pack members.

“C'mon, Jacks, pizza's probably getting cold.”

Derek followed them more slowly, mulling over Scott's words.

...

 **Get your ass over here, you're late.**

 **Not 'late' bcuz not coming**

 **Why?**

 **Not supposed to be there, remember?**

 **Who said that?**

 **U did. Asshole.**

Derek was now confused  _and_  upset. The three wolves and accompanying human were all settled in front of the television, watching some slasher flick and wrapped in blankets (and each other). But Stiles wasn't there and therefore the pack wasn't complete, that bothered him. That  _he_  might be the reason Stiles had decided to skip out... bothered him even more.

“Scott!” he barked. “Kitchen,  _now._ ”

The teen grumbled under his breath, but detangled himself from Allison and Jackson all the same, a half-mutinous half-sleepy look on his face as he preceded Derek into the kitchen. He would shape up into a formidable second eventually, once he got over the need to test Derek's boundaries as Alpha.

“Where's Stiles?”

“At home, probably sleeping.”

“Why isn't he  _here?_ ”

Scott shot him an incredulous look, “Seriously? After what you said?”

Derek frowned, “What did I say?”

“You really don't remember.  _And_  you didn't notice,” he said, shocked. “ _Wow._

“Don't remember  _what_. Didn't notice  _what._ ”

Scott glared at him, “You told Stiles to stop bugging you because you didn't have time for problems that weren't pack problems, and that he had to figure shit out on his own.  _You_  basically told Stiles that he  _wasn't pack_  and he's been avoiding you for  _weeks_  and you  _didn't notice_ , so I guess – in your eyes – Stiles  _isn't_  pack. But he sure is in mine.”

Two sleepy, “And mines” rang out from the living room.

Derek was shocked, “I didn't – he's seriously been avoiding me for  _weeks?_ ”

“Yeah.” Scott yawned, “Can I go back to the pile, now?”

“Sure.” He had a lot to think about, and Scott's constant low-level hostility would only distract him.

…

 **I'm picking you up from school.**

 **No ur not. Jeep.**

 **I drove your Jeep home.**

 **WTF DEREK BRING MY JEEP BACK**

 **No, you're coming with me.**

 **Ur an ass. Taking the bus.**

 **I will pull you off of it, Stiles. You know I will.**

 **I h8 u.**

...

Stiles was sitting perched on a bench, nervously watching the parade of people leaving the parking lot. Lacrosse practice was cancelled today because they had a game that night and Finstock wanted everyone to be 'bright eyed and bushy tailed' – an analogy that was suddenly a lot funnier now that two of the star players were werewolves.

“Want me to wait with you?” Scott asked, voice casual.

“Nah, it's cool. Just scent out my lily-white corpse if he kills me.”

“He's not gonna kill you, Stiles,” Allison reassured him. “He seemed really upset when you weren't there.”

“He was. I don't think he realized...”

“It's  _cool_ , Scott. We'll just have a nice, friendly talk about where the boundary between 'pack' and 'friend in the know' is, and everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.” Stiles sighed, head hanging just a little bit. It hurt, but he'd had two weeks to get over it – get over the idea that he might have been a part of something bigger, better,  _stronger_ ; get over the idea that he might have  _belonged_ ; get over the fact that he'd misread everything – he'd be fine. “I mean, it's not like I  _wanted_  to get bit, like Jackson.  _And_  I'm not a werewolf's ma -  _significant other_ , like Allison. I shoulda known, right?”

Now Scott and Allison were  _both_  frowning at him.

“Guys, it's fine. Go do your pre-game calm-down ritual, I'll see you tonight.”

“If you're sure -”

“I'm  _sure._ ”

They headed out.

Stiles jumped at the feel of warm bodies suddenly pressing into him from either side.

“We've decided -”

“- that Derek is a dick.”

“And that no matter what he says -”

“- you're pack, you little shit.”

Stiles stared at Lydia and Jackson, wide-eyed. “You  _know_  that I think that that double-speak thing you do is freaky! Why do you keep doing it?!”

They offered him identical, sly smiles.

“ _Because_  you find it freaky, Stiles,” Lydia purred, wrapping both her arms around one of his.

“You're pack,” Jackson affirmed, staring at the human teen intently, “ _we_  know it, even if Derek's got his head up his ass.” He scanned the few students still left for onlookers and then nuzzled his face against Stiles' neck, hot breath fanning down the boy's shirt. “You're one of us, like the annoying, spazzy, idiot brother I never knew I wanted.”

“Thanks. I think,” Stiles muttered.

“Whatever, you know you love it,” Lydia smirked.

He totally did, but he wasn't going to admit it – to them, or to himself – while it still looked like Derek, the  _Alpha_ , the  _one whose opinion ruled all_ , had cast his vote against Stiles. He was jolted as both werewolves abruptly jerked, heads simultaneously turning to stare at the same spot in the parking lot with studied attention.

“He's here -”

“- we gotta go -”

“- but we'll see you later -”

“- at the game,” Lydia finished. Her eyes flashed gold for a moment, “And if  _he_  doesn't sort this out,  _we_  will.” She smiled, baring all her human teeth in a grin that somehow managed to be far more feral than Scott's most wolfy snarl.

Stiles watched them go up to where Derek was now standing, leaning against his car. They had a short conversation (sometimes he sort of wondered whether or not the enhanced senses would be worth it), then Lydia leaned up and kissed Derek on the cheek, and the duo left.

“I will never get their post-break up, codependent, wolfy...  _thing_ ,” he decided.

Derek was still standing there, watching him.

“Scott has instructions to find my corpse,” Stiles said, knowing the Alpha would hear him.

Derek's glare was not diluted by the distance. Impressive... and terrifying.

“Alright, geez, keep your human on.”

...

Derek watched the approach of his human pack mate, noting his nervousness and discomfort, but also his resolve. The last seemed to grow with every step until the Stiles that stood before him barely resembled the one who'd been sitting on the bench.

“Look, I don't know what's going on with you but  _taking my Jeep_  is not cool. It's very Edward of you, and I am  _not_  freaking  _Bella Swan_ , so if you wanna talk to me and I say 'no', you need to  _listen_. I don't fall under your authority, I'm not a part of the – why are you growling? Stop growling!”

“You  _are_  a part of this pack.”

Stiles frowned, “But you said -”

“I didn't mean it like that.”

“Yeah, but Scott says you didn't even notice I was gone.”

If it hadn't been for his enhanced senses, Derek wouldn't have noticed the slight tremor of hurt that wove through Stiles' voice. “That's one of the things we need to talk about, get in the car.” He turned to open his own door, then paused and turned back to the teen, “Please.”

Stiles stared at him for a moment, then started muttering something about the devil and ice skates, but since he was moving towards the other side of the car for his own door, Derek let it go. As soon as Stiles was buckled in, he set off for the house – this was a conversation that would go best with as few interruptions as possible.

The teen was uncharacteristically silent as they drove, leaving Derek to his own thoughts. Which was not something he appreciated at the moment, actually, because his thoughts were about Stiles and he wasn't really sure what to do with them. He'd taken a good, long look at his own actions regarding the younger man and he wasn't sure what to make of what he'd found.

Hopefully, this 'talk' would settle everything. Once and for all.

…

Stiles kept his hands in his pockets, looking around the house at the changes that had been made in the last few weeks. The new wood flooring now covered the entire first floor, and the exposed wiring had been – for the most part – cleaned up. The television, blankets, and new couch in the living room made him smile... and then made his smile twist a little at the edges with the reminder that he hadn't been there to see them get picked out or used or  _anything_.

“Okay, so... lets talk.”

“You want something to drink?”

“Nah.”  _I want this conversation to be over._  “I'm good.”

They stared at each other for another few minutes.

Stiles stayed very still, he wasn't going to be the one to speak first.

“I owe you an apology.”

“Um.”

“I didn't mean to imply that you weren't pack. You  _are_  pack, it's just,” Derek frowned, “I haven't been treating you like pack.” He started to pace, “Allison and I had a...  _talk_  before she was fully accepted, it seems I skipped that step with you.  _That's_  why I forgot you and  _that's_ why you don't...  _feel_  like 'pack' to my wolf.”

Stiles blinked, “Um. What?”

Derek sighed, “There's a pack connection that runs through the Alpha to bind the human members of a pack together with the wolves. I've already got that with Allison, and it's official, she's as bound to us as I can make her, short of actually biting her – and I'm pretty sure Scott's got that covered. I never actually bound you to us, so my wolf is  _aware_  or you, but you're not actually pack.  _Yet._ ”

“But... the others already think of me as pack. Lydia, Jackson, and Scott all said so. And trust me, Lydia and Jackson seriously loathed me before they became wolves, I can't see that suddenly changing just because they have magically amazing senses all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, here's where it gets tricky.” Derek scrubbed a hand over his face, “I already have a connection to you through my wolf, but it's weak because we've never –  _I've_  never – made it official. It's been there... for a while, actually. The only reason it didn't pop up during your two-week hiatus from the pack is because you weren't hurt or anything, just mad.”

“How do you –  _why_  do you -” Stiles paused, suspicious. “What  _sort_  of connection?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Do you know when or how it happened?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Well,  _that's_  just great. So, what happens now?”

“That's up to you. I can bind you to the pack, fully. Or... you can still break away, if you want.”

Stiles frowned down at the ground, “Do you  _want_  me to break away?”

“No, you're a part of this pack and we're stronger for your presence in it.”

“Oh... okay,” he let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. “Then, yeah. Bind away.”

In an instant he was on the ground, Derek hovering over him.“Um. Allison did this?” he squeaked.

“Yes,” Derek said, eyes tightly shut as his body slowly contorted into the half-wolf shape he'd been capable of even before his 'upgrade' to Alpha. “She did all of this. Now shut up so I can concentrate.” He reached inside for the part that was already connected to Stiles, intending to make that tie stronger now that he could fully focus on it with the boy in question beneath him and all his wolf faculties on high alert... and froze at what he found.

Stiles stared up at Derek, “So. What happens now? Because I still don't know how I feel about being a werewolf, except that I really don't think it's for me, so if you could maybe refrain from any and all biting activities, that would be great. And, um, Derek? Your floor is kind of cold, and even though you're hot – not  _hot_  hot! Just regular hot – it's still a little bit uncomfortable so, um, yeah. Could we maybe move this to the -” He cut off the flow of babble when the werewolf opened his eyes, pinning him with his blood-red laser stare. “Shutting up, now,” he squeaked.

Derek, meanwhile, was internally reeling at what he'd found. Stiles? His mate?  _Really?_  His wolf was fully on-board: loyal, it said. Smart, it said. Helped us when we needed it, fought the wrong-Alpha, held his own, keep him, and  _mine_  it said. The human part of him... didn't disagree. However, the human part of him knew that this would need to be handled delicately, because Stiles was so... _Stiles_.

This  _did_  explain their connection, though. As well as his own upset the night before. The only reason he could think of for his wolf to have held off on wanting to claim Stiles for so long was the turmoil that the new pack and his new Alpha status had put it through. Although even if Stiles hadn't forced his hand by not showing up to the full-moon night the day before, Derek was pretty sure that his wolf side would have stepped up soon enough.

Stiles flinched as that red-eyed and sharp-fanged face lowered towards his own. He held very,  _very_  still as he was scented (okay), then licked (sort of weird, but ultimately okay). Derek buried his face against Stiles' neck, thoroughly washing every inch of skin from collarbone to jaw, occasionally nipping gently.

Eventually, Stiles relaxed, and even began to enjoy the attention. He shut his eyes and tilted his head to one side, offering more room for the Alpha to work with. As he did so, he began to feel  _something_  with every swipe of Derek's tongue. It felt like a faint, echoing thrum in his chest, like a tugging or a gentle pull, and through it he could feel...  _whoa_. He could feel the pack!

“Holy shit! Is  _this_  what I've been missing out on?” he asked, eyes flying open and a huge grin covering his face. He beamed up at Derek, “Dude, this is  _awesome!_ ”

Derek rumbled out a purr and continued his ministrations. This boded well for Stiles' future,  _their_  future. Now, he just needed to figure out how to let Stiles know that his wolf had decided to court him. That... would be an interesting conversation.

But this – his tongue on Stiles' neck, a blissed-out smiled on Stiles' face – was enough for now.


End file.
